A pitch link is a component of a rotary blade control system used to change the pitch of a rotor blade, propeller blade, turbine blade, or the like. Maintenance procedures may require a pitch link to be removed from the control system and its jam nut loosened, which may result in the length of the pitch link, as well as the relative angles of its rod ends, being altered during the process. Because the length and rod end angles of each pitch link may be trigonometrically tied to change in blade pitch, to ensure predictable blade control, the pitch link should be returned to its prior configuration before being reinstalled into the control system. Maintenance personnel generally use a tool to loosen a pitch link jam nut during its removal from the control system, and generally use a tool to restore the pitch link to its original on-aircraft length and rod end angle alignment before reinstalling the pitch link into the control system.